Niespodziewana Wizyta
by Adelante
Summary: Co się stało, gdy Charlie odwiedził Elizabeth. Uwaga, cytryna ;)


Elizabeth siedziała w swym pokoju na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, na pokładzie statku kosmicznego Prometheus, szukając odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania dotyczące dzisiejszego znaleziska. Dlaczego obcy uciekali i czemu jego głowa podczas badania eksplodowała. W tym czasie jadła pałeczkami z talerza i oglądała nagranie video na którym to hologramy istot przed czymś uciekały. Niedawno temu brała kąpiel, toteż miała wilgotne włosy i nosiła biały szlafrok zakrywający jej ciało. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją syk otwieranych automatycznie drzwi, przez które wszedł Charlie trzymając w rękach różę.

-Wiedziałem, że Cię tu znajdę Ellie. -zwrócił się do niej, stając za projektorem holograficznym.

-A co to takiego? -zwróciła się z pytaniem, patrząc na kwiat w jego dłoni.

-Mały prezent od mnie dla ciebie. Dla pewnego naukowca, który odnalazł to czego szukał. -stając w ekranie, wyciągnął różę w jej kierunku.

-Wszyscy tego dokonaliśmy Charlie. To największe odkrycie w historii ludzkości. -wytłumaczyła z nie krytą radością.

-Tak, ale nie przyszedłem tu o tym rozmawiać. -zasiadł w fotelu, wsadzając różę do białego kubka, stojącego na ławie przed nim.

-Będziesz więc mnie znowu rozpraszać? -odłożyła jedzenie na bok i wstała z łóżka, podchodząc do niego.

-Tak i mam milion powodów, żeby to robić. -objął ją, gdy siadła mu na kolanach. -Na przykład to. Nie on nas stworzył, tylko oni twoi "Inżynierowie". -wziął w dłoń jej krzyżyk noszony na szyi.

-A kto stworzył ich? -chwyciła jego dłoń i na niego spojrzała.

-Nie wiem, to pytanie na które raczej nigdy nie poznamy odpowiedzi. -odpowiedział z westchnieniem.

-I właśnie dla tego jednego powodu warto wierzyć. -pocałowała go w czoło i wstając z jego kolan, przeniosła się na łóżko i dodała. -A przy okazji, wiedziałeś że mamy takie samo DNA jak oni. -wzięła w dłoń mały wyświetlacz.

-To ciekawe, ale nie po to tu przyszedłem. -siadając na łóżku obok niej, odłożył urządzenie na stolik za nim.

-A po co? -zapytała, mrużąc sugestywnie oczy.

-Chcę się z Tobą dziś kochać. Badania jak i tą rozmowę o naszym powstaniu odłóżmy na jutro, Ellie. -podciągnął jej szlafrok, kładąc dłoń na jej wnętrzu ud.

-Ciekawa propozycja panie Holloway i myślę, że mogę z niej skorzystać. -uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

-Wiesz jak 2 lata, 4 miesiące i 18 dni w zastoju wpływa na organizm. -zaczął gładzić jej gładką skórę.

-Ludzkie pragnienie bliskiego kontaktu z obcą istotą staje się nie do zniesienia. -przybliżyła się do pocałunku.

-I to bardzo. -powiedział, patrząc prosto w jej oczy.

Ich usta spotkały się w głębokim pocałunku, w trakcie którego oboje opadli na miękką pościel łóżka na którym się znajdowali. Chwilę później jego dłoń zawędrowała pod szlafrok, sięgając i obejmując jej pierś. Czuł coraz bardziej twardniejąca brodawkę pod wpływem swego dotyku. Zaś jej serce przyśpieszyło puls, gdy poczuła jak jego druga ręka zapuściła się między nogi, nie czując pod palcami niczego co by utrudniało dojście do jej wnętrza. Gładząc jej meszek, który znajdował się przed wejściem, usłyszał jej westchnienie.

-Charlie... nawet nie wiesz... jak tego pragnęłam. -powiedziała, miedzy kolejnymi wdechami.

-Ellie, wiem. -odparł, wymieniając się z nią kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Elizabeth w pośpiechu i z pomocą Charliego, zaczęła usuwać z siebie szlafrok, który okrywał jej nagość. Kiedy miał przed sobą jej narażone ciało, podziwiał jej piersi, talię i piękne uda. Biorąc jej stopę w dłoń, pocałował ją powyżej linii palców i stopniowo przechodził coraz wyżej. Jego usta dotknęły jej gładkich łydek, później przesunęły się wyżej do jej ud, docierając do intymnych okolic miednicy. Nie zdecydował się na razie drażnić jej wrażliwego miejsca i przeszedł wyżej do pępka. Nachylając się nad nią, dotarł do filigranowych piersi, tak kształtnie zarysowanych i pragnących zająć się nimi z najwyższą uwagą. Biorąc jej różowy sutek lewej piersi w usta, lekko go przygryzł, słysząc u Elizabeth głośne westchnienie jakie się wydobyło z jej ust. To samo zrobił z drugą piersią, sprawiając że zaczęła drżeć na całym ciele.

Ale to było dla niego za mało, bo widząc przed sobą skręcające się ciało, chciał poczuć jak smakuje kobieca rozkosz. Zasiadając między jej udami, rozchylił je i mając jej wzrok koncentrujący się na nim, opuścił usta do różowych fałd. Czuł na języku ciepło oraz słonawy smak jej wilgotnego wnętrza, które tak bardzo go fascynowało. Słysząc jej coraz szybszy i chropowaty oddech, wiedział że jest bardzo podniecona i tylko chwile dzieliły ją od dojścia do orgazmu. Ellie mocno zacisnęła dłonie na pościeli, gdy z jej ust ust dobiegł głośny przeciągły jęk. On w tym czasie ani na moment nie przestawał wirować językiem, znacznie wydłużając tą cudowną chwilę.

Jak tylko jej emocje trochę opadły, Elizabeth chciała tym razem coś więcej niż tylko zwinny język, a coś o bardziej sztywnej budowie. Charlie nadal był w swoich spodniach, toteż kazała mu się ich pozbyć, co też szybko uczynił. Leżąc na plecach i wsparta na łokciach, patrzyła na swego kochanka, a właściwie to na jego przyrodzenie.

-Chodź do mnie. -powiedziała z błyskiem oka.

-Wedle pani życzenia. -odparł, patrząc na jej seksowną pozę.

Ellie trochę jęknęła, gdy czuła jak coś rozpierało ją od wewnątrz. Charlie dał jej moment na dostosowanie się i za pierwszym razem wszedł w nią płytko. Następne posunięcia były już głębsze i pełniejsze, aż ich ciała się o siebie opierały. Z każdym ruchem jej piersi falowały, wzdychając z rozkoszy jaką w tej chwili przeżywała. Lekko poruszała swą miednicą dostosowując się do jego ruchów, które nie były szybkie, a nastawione bardziej na czerpanie jak największej przyjemności z tej intymnej chwili.

Elizabeth była piękną i młodą kobietą. Jej ciemno rude włosy rozpostarte na pościeli oraz brązowe oczy powodowały, że nie sposób było nie zwrócić na nią uwagi. Również jej smukłe ciało budziło zachwyt swymi proporcjami. Jej zapach wyczuwało się już z daleka i był wyjątkowo mocny, wpływając na jej jeszcze większą atrakcyjność. Jednym z jej atrybutów kobiecości był właśnie biust, tak jędrny i proporcjonalny, że aż chciało się go wciąż dotykać. Charlie podpierając się na boku jedną ręką, drugą sięgnął do jej kształtnej piersi, zaciskając z wyczuciem na niej swoją dłoń. W tym czasie nie przestawał ani na moment poruszać się w głębi jej ciała.

Ich pasja z czasem wzrosła wymieniając się coraz głębszymi pocałunkami w trakcie których Ellie zacisnęła nogi na jego biodrach. Jego język dopominał się wejścia do jej ust, na co też ona mu pozwoliła. Później odpowiedziała mu tym samym, co bardzo spodobało się jej kochankowi. A gdy ich usta się rozeszły, poczuła je na szyi i odruchowo odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, dając mu lepszy do niej dostęp. Westchnęła w uczuciu jego łagodnego dotyku warg na swej skórze. Czuła się tak bezbronna, gdy jej nadgarstki były trzymane przez jego silne ramiona, ale lubiła taką formę dominacji. Nigdy by mu na to nie pozwoliła, gdyby go wcześniej nie znała.

Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem, przybliżali się do spełnienia swych pierwotnych potrzeb. Seks na obcej planecie jest z pewnością ciekawym przeżyciem i bardzo podniecającym. Najbardziej udzieliło się to Ellie, która doszła pierwsza, mocno wbijając paznokcie w plecy swego partnera, który jęknął z bólu, kiedy to zrobiła. W tym też momencie Charlie czując na swej męskości jak zaciskają się wokół niego mięśnie miednicy, pchnął w nią mocno i głęboko, aż oboje przesunęli się na łóżku. Kiedy tylko wydał jej swe całe dobro, nieświadomie dał początek zupełnie nowej istocie, która teraz zaczęła rosnąć w Elizabeth.

Po wszystkim Charlie ułożył się obok niej, gładząc ją po ramieniu, co wywołało u niej mimowolny uśmiech na ustach. Po chwili skrył go długim pocałunkiem, po którym zadał jej pytanie.

-Jak sądzisz, czy twoi "inżynierowie" stworzyli kogoś na wzór Adama i Ewy?

-To ciekawe pytanie, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. -wzruszyła ramionami.

-A czy chciałabyś być taką Ewą? -uśmiechnął się, sunąć dłonią po jej nagiej talii.

-A ty Adamem? -odpowiedziała pytaniem.

-Z tobą, czemu nie. Mielibyśmy całą Ziemię tylko dla nas. -zacisnął rękę na jej pośladku.

-To dość przerażająca wizja. -mrugnęła mu okiem.

-Fakt. -roześmiał się i dodał. -Więc co sądzisz o dzisiejszym odkryciu?

-Czeka nas dużo pracy, dlatego ja idę spać. Jestem zbyt zmęczona, żeby o tym mówić. -mówiąc to pogładziła jego policzek.

Jeszcze jakiś czas leżeli, wpatrując się w siebie, aż ogarnęła ich senność. Elizabeth nie wiedziała, że właśnie w niej rodzi się nowe życie i że stanie się matką najbardziej zabójczego stworzenia w historii ludzkości. Następny dzień miał przynieść jej masę niespodzianek na które nie była gotowa.


End file.
